


What happens next?

by Take_My_Hand_And_Jump_Into_The_Abyss



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 18:28:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12152316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Take_My_Hand_And_Jump_Into_The_Abyss/pseuds/Take_My_Hand_And_Jump_Into_The_Abyss
Summary: After life, do we move on?





	What happens next?

I open my eyes and find myself standing on an old asphalt road, lined with identical houses. Cracks run through the pavement, breaking up the faded yellow lines. Everything is faded, like an old movie. It’s almost grayscale; you can barely see the color like the life has been drained from this place. I turn my head to the sky, trying to make sense of this strange world. But the sky isn’t the typical blue, it’s a faded blood red, small flakes of ash falling from the sky. One piece lands on my upturned forehead, crumbling on impact. I turned back to face the road, gazing down the broken road. On an impulse, I walk.  
I continue walking, past houses and stores, building after building, until I arrived in front of a hospital. I paused a moment before resuming walking. Doctors and patients rushed past me, but they were vivid, full of color. If I looked closer, I could see pulsing hearts glowing inside their chests. I wandered on throughout the hospital, no one noticing me, their hearts continued to glow, a somehow peaceful crimson pulse. I suddenly felt a tug and I sharply turned to a small ward and into a white room. A small, frail boy lay in a hospital bed, IV’s hooked up to both arms. His colors weren’t as vivid, his heart a faint pink glow. I walked towards him and his eyes slowly opened.  
“Mom?” He managed to say, turning to watch me as I walked to stand beside the bed. On the bedside table was a small vase of dying roses, desperately in need of water. I reach out to him, stroking his fine hair. He slowly grabs my hand and presses against his chest, making me feel his faint heartbeat.  
“Mom…” He says again, smiling gently. A peaceful expression crosses his face, his arm falling gently to his side. His colors begin to fade, his glowing heart disappearing from sight. I feel a tear roll down my cheek, a new feeling flooding my senses. I go to carry the boy, but instead of picking him up, a glowing body takes his place. He’s light and glowing, still smiling. I take a moment to caress his face, smiling and still crying.  
Suddenly doctors burst through the door, quickly examining him, trying in vain to revive him. They step back and give him a moment of silence, before leaving, I assume to tell his parents the news. Still holding his frail body, I open the window and stand on the ledge, staring at the busy street below. Another impulse pushes me forward and I fall. An instinct kicks in and I feel something change. Suddenly, I am floating. I look behind me, feeling a weight shift. Huge, white feathered wings jut out from my back, keeping me aloft.  
A third impulse courses through me and I raise my arms, gently lifting the boy up towards the sky. A bright flash blinds me and the boy is gone. I look around, alarmed. But he’s gone. I float there, wings flapping, hovering in midair, tears falling onto the street below. I only knew the boy for a few minutes, but I felt a deep connection like something was chaining us together.  
Something brushes past me, a black blur racing by. I’m snapped out of my trance and I go after the strange blur. Buildings fade into the distance as we fly, both of us gaining speed. Finally, the blur stops. Before me, powerful bat-like wings beating the air is a dark figure, vaguely humanoid, but almost alien. Charcoal black skin flecked with dark gray, clothed only with a simple black wrap that covers half of their torso and their legs, is framed by short silver hair and intense amber eyes. They hiss at me and then whirl away, flying off into the dull horizon.  
I feel another tug, but this time I wasn’t not forced to move. But I choose to follow the tug, letting it lead me down to a small dirt road, surrounded by seemingly endless fields of tall, dried grass.


End file.
